In four-door motor vehicles, for example, sedans and station wagons, the side windows in the rear doors are usually have a divided configuration. The side window consists of a generally rectangular section and an approximately triangular section that is arranged rearward of and adjacent to the rectangular section. The two sections are separated by a guide column with which the moveable window pane is guided.
The triangular section has a substantial curvature relative to the separating guide column. The lower edge of the triangular section initially extends away from the separating guide column in a somewhat straight fashion and then with a more or less significant incline near the pointed rear end of the window section.
Although it is relatively easy to design a window shade for the rectangular section, it is quite difficult to produce a window shade for the triangular section if an adequate shading of the triangular section is also required.
Rear side windows that are pointed in a similar fashion can also be found on two-door sedans. However, the windows on such sedans are usually not divided into two sections.
EP 1 129 871 discloses a side window shade that is suitable for the rear portion of a side door window. This strip-shaped window shade includes a winding shaft that is arranged in the area of the separating guide column and is prestressed in the wind-up direction of the shade by a spring drive.
The front edge of the strip-shaped shade contains an eyelet to which an actuating lever is hinged. The actuating lever is guided in a restricted manner underneath the window edge in two guideways. In the retracted position, the actuating lever lies approximately parallel to the winding shaft and the guide rail that separates the window unit. While in the other position, the actuating lever is pivoted in the direction of the point of the triangular window section. In this position, the lever lies transversely in front of the strip-shaped shade and, consequently, is visible.